moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Island of Farshore
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies |Row 7 title = Allegiance |Row 7 info = The Grand Alliance |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = Reviving |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = |Row 11 info = |imagewidth = 350}} The''' Island of Farshore''' is a landmass found northwest of Quel'Thalas, and southeast of Northrend's Howling Fjord. The region is known for its harsh weather that travels from its northern continental neighbor, and its raw material resources found throughout the geographic features. The House of Searisen has reigned over Farshore for countless generations, being the leaders of the initial settlers that diverged from the main group of Highborne Exiles that traveled east from Kalimdor. The Island had fallen under disarray within the last century due to the failures of its previous Lord. Sour negotiations and pride enabling him to dissolve any relationship the island had with the Elven Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Recently, however, the death of the previous Lord has allowed for the named heirs to his Seat to come forward with the intentions of restoring the Island. Kyril Searisen maintains and controls the domestic affairs of Farshore, while his sister, Raven Searisen, acts as the leader of its diplomatic needs abroad. Since their efforts, the region has become very close to the Kingdom of Stormwind, with much of Farshore's resources being geared in assisting in Alliance Interests. The Capital City also acts as a tactical Navy Port for many trade and military vessels finding themselves in northern waters. =Industry and Trade= Farshore was once considered a bastion in economic power. Its resources shipped to near every port in Quel'Thalas, Northrend, Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Stormwind. The high ridges that compose its northern landscape were constantly under work for their deposits of metals minerals and coal. Numbers towns and hamlets developing to act as mediums to transport the resources and tools needed between the coastal ports and mined ridges. Along the broad beaches that the Capital itself was founded upon were numerous deposits of sand, gravel, shells, and clay. While much of the latter-most was was put to use in the setting of the city's foundations, some coastal villages have popped up from their large supplies. Amongst the same villages have Lumber camps arisen, especially on its western regions, to collect from the heavy forests that cover the land between the south, and north. With the Climate being unsuitable for most agriculture, meats and vegetables have become prized commodities. Much of the resources from the named industries above being traded for available foods to keep the lands' people thriving. =Culture = As an Island that, in a word, lives off of the support and trade of other nations, Farshore's culture has spread far from the its elven roots. A number of dwarven families accustom themselves along the northern ridges, and many port towns have taken large influxes of humans, either as workers, refugees, or those looking for opportunity. Many would say the governmental monarchy works in similar homage to the Thalassian land the leaders had come from, but the common people that make up the majority of Farshore have culturally melted themselves in order to progress through the harsh environments that they call home. The most visible details of this being even in the capital city, wherein most buildings have taken styles similar to Human Architecture. Far from a position where the people might lavish themselves in extravagant balls and treats, the leadership and common people have taken the changes to heart, accepting that their harsh home is merely a land for those seeking opportunity, rather than the pleasant beauties of life. =Military= since the developed affiliation between Farshore and the Alliance, the region has seen itself become home to unaccustomed military need. Specifically, the capital city has become the center of force-development and a northern port for Alliance detachments. Currently, an unimpressive dedication of Farshore's two naval destroyers to the Grand Alliance Navy, along with a bulk of men and women from the island placed within the factions' ranks. Some soldiers of importance being dedicated to Stormwind's Elwynn Brigade along with the region's chief diplomat: Raven Searisen. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Realms Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Farshore Locations